


Stitching and Bitching

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Bianca’s at it again, sewing up a storm, and Adore thinks sleep is more important than lunch.





	Stitching and Bitching

**katya_zamo** _Yes I am woman.  What do you think of my new dress?  Too many knives?_

 **sutanamrull** _Feeling witchy tonight!_

 **itsshangela** _Check out the box this palette came in! #hallelooyall_

Adore scrolled through Instagram, grinning at Katya’s latest fashion feature (a dress printed entirely with knives and, oddly enough, beavers), whistling in admiration at Raja’s all-black ensemble, and wondering what exactly Shangela was up to.  She paid just enough attention to the sidewalk so as not to trip, waving to a few cars that honked and flipping her braided wig with every step.

_**thebiancadelrio** When you can’t sleep so you make flowers #insomnia #stitchingandbitching_

The post showed a bevy of sequined flowers spread across her worktable, timestamped at 3:41 am.  It was early by Adore’s standards (just after noon), but she hoped Bianca had managed to get enough sleep before their planned lunch and shopping excursion.  She wasn’t concerned when her knock went unanswered, using her key to open the front door.  Bianca was probably at the sewing machine or in the shower, or busy playing with Sammy and Dede.

Adore expected to find the obsessively punctual Bianca ready to go, and was surprised to see the blinds still drawn.  The dogs were in their play area and whined until she crossed the room to say hello.

”Hey babies, where’s your daddy?”  She spent several minutes greeting them, laughing as Dede licked her nose excitedly.

Dropping her bag on the couch, she headed towards the bedroom.  It didn’t sound like the shower was running, so maybe Bianca was actually sleeping in late.

The bedroom door squeaked on its hinges.  Adore was greeted with silence in the darkened room instead of a cranky Bianca bitching about WD-40.  She frowned, taking in the fully made bed, and backtracked out to the living room.  No background hum of the sewing machine from down the hall, and Bianca’s keys were on the shelf next to the door, so she hadn’t gone out for an errand either.  

“Willow?” Adore called out, frown deepening.  “Are you still trying to get me back for scaring you last week?”

More silence.

Heading towards the sewing room, she quashed the rising sense of unease.  Bianca was the steady reliable one; if she told you to meet her somewhere at 2, she was bound to be in the exact spot at 1:58.  

The sewing room door was ajar, workspace lights casting a shadow in the hall.  Adore stepped inside, and breathed a sigh of relief.

There in front of her, Bianca slumped over the worktable, head pillowed on her arms and snoring quietly.  She’d fallen asleep with a gridded ruler clutched in one hand, sewing machine still on to her right.  A strip of fabric was partway stitched, needle poised above it.

Adore took time to study her, more openly than even she would dare if Bianca were awake.  Asleep, without the force of personality and cackling laughter, she seemed smaller.  Younger too, the frown lines she used bangs to hide on stage erased in slumber.

”Willow?” Adore gently shook her shoulder.

”Mmmmwhuh...?” came the disoriented response as Bianca opened her eyes.  It took a few seconds for the situation to register, and she sat up slowly with glasses askew.  A pattern of small discs marked her cheek, impressions from the pile sequined flowers under her arms.

”Hey.” 

Bianca rubbed her eyes tiredly.  “Adore.  What in hell are you doing here so early?”

”Dude, it’s after noon.”

Half-lidded eyes flew wide open.  “No...?”

Adore crouched down, feeling oddly out of place towering over her.  “Yeah.  I saw your post, but I didn’t think you’d fall asleep in here?”

A wry smile.  “I wasn’t planning on it either.  Wasn’t tired after my flight last night.  Let me shower and we can head out-“ Bianca paused at Adore’s headshake.  “I just need to get cleaned up chola, then lunch is great.” 

“You need more sleep.”  As she stood, Adore could see the dark circles under her eyes, taking in how Bianca was unconsciously rubbing the back of her neck which had to be sore.  “What time did you stop anyway?  Your post was like almost four.”  There were a significant number more flowers than in the picture.

Bianca shrugged dismissively.  “Seven maybe?  I’ll be fine with some coffee.”  She suppressed a yawn with effort and moved past Adore to exit the room.

Adore fixed the back of Bianca’s head with her best stubborn pout, following her back to the bedroom.  “No way B, you’re gonna crash out if we leave.”

“I promised you lunch.” Bianca could be an immovable force, but the inner bitch wasn’t terribly convincing punctuated with jaw-splitting yawns.

“We can do it later or order something.  I’m not mad or whatever.”  Adore watched her shoulders slump, and Bianca dropped onto the bed with a grimace.  The scowl was ruined by yet another yawn, and Adore crossed her arms, unwilling to budge.

“...okay.”  Bianca’s head hit the pillows, and she sighed deeply.  “Just a nap then, wake me up in thirty or forty.  I’m sure Sammy and Dede will love - hang on, what are you doing?”

Adore turned around from tossing her vest onto the dresser and kicking her shoes off.  “I’m tired too bitch, and you’ve got an expensive mattress.”  She emptied her pockets and climbed onto the other side of the bed, bouncing happily a few times.  Bianca really did have the best mattress.

Surprisingly, she didn’t hear any complaints.  Instead, Bianca nodded and reached across to squeeze her hand.  Adore tugged gently until she moved closer, turning them both onto their sides.

”Don’t tell anyone I let you be the big spoon,” Bianca grumbled, her relaxed body belying the protest.

”Shut up bitch,” Adore pressed a kiss into her hair, “sometimes it’s my turn to look out for you.”


End file.
